Six Degrees of Seperation
by tradiferis
Summary: It is the dusk of one era of the wizarding world, and the dawn of another. Six people stand at the cusp of this, what is going through their minds at this important time? [complete]
1. First Degree Floating On

Six Degrees of Separation  
• Tradiferis •

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever. I'm just like the rest of you, waiting for the next book to come out. Therefore I intent no copyright or trademark infringement whatsoever.

**Summary: **It is the dusk of one era of the wizarding world, and the dawn of another. Six people stand at the cusp of this, what is going through their minds at this important time?

**Author Note: **Before I get shot, I think I should mention that this popped into my head when I woke up one morning, and then I spent the rest of the day writing this all in one sitting. It is my belief that this story shows the best of my writing abilities, so let me know what you think of it, okay? To all 'Torn Away' readers, don't worry, I'm still working on it, and it shouldn't be much longer.

•First Degree - Floating On•

If someone had told me when I was twelve years old that I would become one of the most respected members of the Wizarding World, I would have thought they were as odd as my brother. But I sure proved myself wrong, didn't I? In my more than one and a half centuries on the planet, I have suffered more than most any other people, and I have gained more than any one person can ever expect to gain. I have accomplished more than some people have done in three lifetimes. I have collected so many accolades that I must confess that I can no longer tell you all of them, or for why I was awarded some of them.

But, alas, I feel as if the world no longer needs me.

For all that I can no longer remember, I can remember perfectly well the day in which I first realized that I was coming to the end of my usefulness in this quaint existence of mine. It was the day in which I looked down at an eleven year old first year who thought my glasses were a Golden Snitch. Yes, for as I told this boy of what he had just accomplished, and of what happened to my dear, now departed, friend Nicholas. I saw that spark in the boy's eyes which told me that besides what was prophesized about this boy, he was to become a great wizard in his own right.

Oh, Harry, as I watched you grow from afar, I continued to realize that you were not only a great wizard, but a great person. When I watched you solve the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets, gain and then lose your Godfather, confront Voldemort all those times and stand up with such conviction, and then finally defeat the man that has caused so much damage to not only the world, but to yourself personally, I couldn't have been more proud.

Now, as we stand in the house of your ancestors celebrating your victory over Riddle, I can't help but feel as if the time has come for me to finally step aside, and for you to finally inherit what has truly been yours since the day you entered the wizarding world. You deserve my spot Harry, and I don't feel any sense of hesitation in saying that you do. As I see you standing over in the corner looking as the world has passed you by, I can't help but feel you are wrong. The world hasn't passed you by, _you_ have passed the world by.

As I make my way over to talk to you, I can't help but notice young Nymphadora standing next to the fireplace talking to young Miss Bones. Those two can really do great things in this world if they get over their own mental hurdles. Nymphadora...such a free spirit, but one that also realizes that there is a time for play, and a time for work. Of all the new members of the Order of the Phoenix that were inducted this time, Nymphadora was the greatest asset. Not only was her skills at being one of the best Auror's to come around in many years helpful, but her ever pleasant demeanor helped us through some of the darkest times that we faced. She is the embodiment of the spirit of the New Generation of the wizarding world, which will surely instill the most amount of change for the better than any previous one.

Change that should be helped by young Miss Bones. I see great things in you as well, little Susan, and have since the day that you were born. Oh, you didn't know I was there when you were born? Well I suppose you should ask your Auntie then...but I digress. You, Miss Bones, have the greatest opportunity of us all in effecting change in the wizarding world with your ties to the Older Generation, as well as your vast ties to your own, New Generation. With your Auntie as the Minister of Magic, you can garner the respect from those of the Old that many your age would find next to impossible to do; and with your unique relationship with Mr. Potter, you are also seen as one of the leading members of the New. You do not have to worry like I know that you are, you deserve your current spot, and much more.

As I continue to make my way to Harry I notice one of his best friends silently observing the party from a chair that's in the corner, apart from the rest of the party. Miss Granger, I must say that while I can never be, and never was, disappointed by you in your studies...I have been immensely disappointed by you in terms of finding your place in this world. While I can never discount everything that you did for us, for you did a lot, I can not also discount everything that you didn't do. Your total lack of anything other than your knowledge that has been found in books has been hindering since you arrived at Hogwarts I thought would have been cured by now, with your numerous adventures with your friends. Alas, it is obvious that through these adventures you have become even more entrenched in your books. I thought in your fifth year that you were breaking this mold, but that was not to be. I see a lot of myself at your age as I see in your now Miss Granger, however, I would not take that as a compliment. If you truly wish to become as great as your aspire to be, you need to learn lessons that are not taught in books or in a class room, but lessons that are learned in abstract. Although, with your aversion to Divination, I'm not to sure you could do this...

"Are you okay Albus?" came the voice of my long time friend.

"Just contemplating what the future holds for some of the young birds present here Alastor," I respond to the best Auror that the Ministry ever had, and the only person I know of that could hold of more than ten Death Eaters at once through shear determination.

"Aye, these kids definitely have their heads screwed on straight," Alastor states as his magical eye, for once, stops revolving and lands on Harry, who is currently looking at a memorial painting of his godfather that is in an honored spot at the front of the hall, "Some even have the ability to be the next Albus Dumbledore, I say."

"Not the next Alastor Moody?" I reply, with a twinkle in my eyes, causing Alastor to have a horrified expression appear on his face.

"God help whoever turns into the next me Albus," he states, shaking his head, and walking over towards Miss Granger with his ever present 'CLUNK' present from his wooden leg. While I may not be as extreme as you Alastor, I do hope that none of the children in this room have to turn into a version of you. While you were the greatest fighter and peacemaker this country has ever known, you missed out on a life that should have been joyous, not one filled with pain and sadness. While in Miss Granger I see what I once was, I see in you Alastor what I could have become if I didn't stop myself from allowing my paranoia get in the way of enjoying life's simple pleasures.

It's with that thought that I finally make my way over to Harry. I made so many mistakes concerning you Harry, and I can't help but notice my biggest mistake painted vividly in front of me.

"How are you feeling child?" I gently ask, coming up besides him.

"Every day goes by, and I still think of him everyday," Harry states not turning to face me, pain obviously in his voice even on what should be a joyous occasion, "Some days are okay, while other days are pretty effing far from okay."

I don't respond, as I feel he still has more that he wishes to say. Oh the burden of that prophesy is off of your shoulders now child, why do you continue to carry it as heavily as you do?

"I know that I should be happy that I finally got rid of Voldemort, and that the wizarding world can go back to some semblance of normalcy," he continues on, his face still turned away from me, "But I can't help but think of the price that has been extolled for this peace. I know it seems selfish, but I can't help but think of why I had to be the one to grow up without parents, had to see some of my best friends die around me, and have to be the one that defeats the greatest evil."

I move closer to him and place my arm around his shoulders, but he still doesn't look me at me.

"Harry, I once had a friend that met the love of his life at the age of nineteen," I began a tale that I had let precious few know before, "They were married, and had five lovely children. For over fifty years they were happily married and one evening the whole family, including all of the grandchildren were to have dinner at his home. Even though it was such a dark time to be living in with the threat of Grindewald hanging over every wizard's and witch's head. On his way home...he was a bit delayed due to matter concerning work. When he got home he...well..."

I trailed off for a second, and removed my arm from Harry's shoulders to pinch the bridge of my nose. Now Harry was looking at me.

"What happened Professor?" Harry asked, a touch of fear in his voice.

"He found...he found that his house had been caught in the fire bombings of the Nazis, and his wife and all of his grandchildren had been killed," I replied, feeling tears threatening to trickle out of my eyes, "In the end, even though he was working very openly against Grindewald, it wasn't him or his evil followers...it was an evil muggle. For months he wandered around aimlessly, wondering if it was even worth continuing to fight Grindewald because in the end what would it matter? He would have to pay a price either way...then he realized that of all the people that should have a reason to stand up against evil, he was the one who had the most reason too."

I paused for a second, and I noticed that Harry was starting to realize exactly what I was talking about.

"What happened to you-er...your friend, sir?" he asked. I sighed before answering him.

"He fought back, and eventually conquered his demons, and did all he could to help stop evil until the day came along in which he was sure he wasn't needed anymore," I replied, giving Harry a fond smile. Harry looked down at the floor for a minute, tears in his eyes as well now, but suddenly he looked up with confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean sir?" he asked me.

"What I mean Harry is that I finally feel as if I can step back for there is finally someone who can truly continue fighting the good fight with as much passion, and for the right reasons, as I feel that I had," I replied, looking the recently turned man in the eyes.

"I...see, sir," Harry replied, with an odd look on his face.

"Now, now, Harry, you've certainly earned the right to call me by my name," I scoffed, trying to lighten up the situation, "Use it son."

"Of course Albus," Harry replied, giving me a rare true smile. I pat him on the back and go to turn away before he catches my arm, and I turn back to see he is thinking about asking a question.

"Yes?"

"Sir, you once told Tom that there are things worse in life than death...I think I finally realized what you were talking about," Harry looked humbled for a moment, "Thank you for sharing that with me...it has helped me in more ways than you can possibly know."

"Of course my boy," I reply with a smile on my face, before turning around and heading for the doors. As I walk out I notice young Miss Bones heading over towards Harry, and young Miss Granger and Alastor in conversation. After I nod my head at the two I continue to head for the doors.

Yes, I can finally leave this world in good hands, for I have found the right hands to give it to. Yes, my mind is finally organized, and I am ready for that next, and final, Great Adventure.


	2. Second Degree Heritage, Pt I

•Second Degree - Heritage, Pt. I•

My entire family has always, in some way, or another been the most looked upon and famous, if not infamous, of all of those in the wizarding world. My family has produced Headmasters of Hogwarts, recipients of varying classes of the Order of Merlin, high ranking members to the Ministry, and some of the most respected people in the entire wizarding world.

And here I am, one of the last remaining members of the family, and what do I have to show for it? I'm a second rate Auror at best, a first class klutz at worse. I don't know what I'm doing here, at this party celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, due to the work of one Mister Harry James Potter, who is currently standing in front of a painting of Sirius, paying his respects to the one man who in the short time they knew each other, impacted Harry's life in ways that transcend those of people that have known you your entire life.

Oh, Harry, I've watched you since you were that angst ridden boy I helped pack for a hurried rescue out of your horrible relative's house, into the sharp and charming young man that you are today: The Man Who Defeated Voldemort, Order of Merlin, First Class. I believe you like that better than your previous nickname, yes? You have become much like the younger brother that I never had, and we're always going to be there for each other. When you start your Auror training at the end of the summer, I will make sure that I get to work with you as much as possible. Who wouldn't want to work with the future leader of the wizarding world? Oh, if I wasn't so much older than you, I could definitely see myself as "Mrs. Nymphadora Potter" in a few years...although the girl with the blonde hair in the plait that is currently coming near me certainly has the chance to if she isn't crazy.

"Tonks, right?" the girl asks me, with a curious expression on her face, a face that reminds me a lot of someone that I just can't place immediately.

"Correctumundo," I replied, giving the girl a scrutinizing glance, before asking, "I'm sorry, but I just can't place your face with a name..."

"Susan Bones," the girl replies with a slight laugh, holding her hand out. I shake it as I'm thinking, 'SUSAN BONES?! The one girl that Harry talks about every so often? Wait, BONES?! That would mean-'

"You're Madame Bones' niece aren't you?" I ask, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yes, she's my Auntie," she says with a small smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes, "In fact; she should be getting here any moment now. That's, um, why I came over to the fireplace."

"Same here," I say with a disarming smile, trying to make the girl feel less nervous, "I'm just waiting for my dear old mum and dad to get here."

We stand silent for a moment, before Susan suddenly speaks up.

"When you left Hogwarts did you immediately know what you wanted to do?" she blurted out suddenly, then blushed embarrassed.

I stand thinking for a moment, before answering, "Well, I always had wanted to be an Auror, but I wasn't entirely sure until I started 'boot camp' for the program some three months after I graduated, so I guess you could say that I didn't know immediately what I wanted to do for sure. Why do you ask?"

"I guess, well, with my Aunt being the new Minister, and the stories I've heard my entire life about how 'great' my family has been in fighting the Dark Lord," the girl takes a breath, "Well, I feel as if there is no way that I will ever be able to measure up to what's come before me."

I'm instantly shocked. This girl has is thinking exactly what I've been thinking. Looking out of the corner of my eye for a moment, I notice Dumbledore as he passes, but quickly concentrate again on the girl in front of me.

"Susan, I must say," I start, and see the girl is priming herself for some form of condescending response, "I have been having much of the same thoughts lately. My family has included Headmasters of Hogwarts, and all sorts of other important people, and what am I? Nothing but an Auror who wouldn't even be worth her space if she couldn't change her appearance at will, and even that is barely enough reason."

The girl looks back at me in obvious surprise.

"Well, I don't know much about the Auror program," Susan begins, "But from what my Auntie has told me, they only accept the best of the best to be in their program. So you obviously have to be a really good witch Tonks! You're a Metamorphmagus too, right? That makes you extra special then! You shouldn't be worrying at all! Auror's are some of the most well regarded group of people in the world! The fact that you are one should be enough to let anyone know that you are as good as, if not better, than those who came before you in your family!"

The girl has a point, and I give her a small smile, still not totally convinced, but based on her reaction I can't help but think that maybe I shouldn't be holding myself to such a high standard as I recently have been trying to do. Besides, most of my family members were nothing but evil, weren't they?

"What about you Susan?" I ask, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"I don't really know," the girl responds after a moment, echoing an earlier sentiment that she told me, "I am thinking about becoming a healer, but I'm not to sure if I would be able to handle that. After that, I don't know what else I could possibly do? I've spent the past two years of Hogwarts getting prepared to become a Healer, could I possibly do anything else?"

I feel sorry for the girl, but within her statement resides something that I felt when I finished Hogwarts. Did I really want to become an Auror, could I actually handle it?

"Susan, I felt the same way when I left Hogwarts," I respond, putting my hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye, "You don't know until you actually start with any profession, so don't worry to hard about that. Besides, you need to be a highly skilled in many areas of magic to even get accepted into any Healing programs, so you are no doubt a very proficient witch, so you have nothing to worry about."

Susan gave me a slight smile as I continued on, "Besides, you seem to have already found someone that can help you out in any pursuit that you go into. What else can you hope for?"

Susan turns around and stares at Harry, who is currently deep in conversation with Dumbledore, before saying, "That's true...would you mind if you could watch for my Auntie for me?"

"Sure, I'm going to be waiting here anyway," I respond with a wink, as I am waiting to see my parents for the first time since before Voldemort was defeated, "Go and talk to Harry."

"Thanks," she says with a smile, before walking over towards Harry, passing by Dumbledore on the way, who is heading towards the doors of the hall.

Scanning the room I notice Hermione Granger and Mad-Eye in the corner of the room. Hermione has always been an enigma to me. She is so knowledgeable about so many things, but for all of her knowledge, she still at times does not seem smart. She is highly socially awkward, and while this isn't a problem, her people skills are almost second to last. She doesn't know how to compromise, it's her vision (or more correctly, what book's she just finished vision) or bust. For all her knowledge of the spells and potions of the wizarding world, she knows absolutely nothing about its true cultural history. While at times she has her heart set in the right place, the fact that she can't see past what she holds to be true, or to accept anyone else's opinion as having some form of validity, will be her downfall in my eyes. I hope this doesn't turn out to be the case for this girl however, as she is more important to Harry than she'll ever know.

Mad-Eye, now he's an entirely different story. He has been the greatest mentor, in fact the only mentor I've ever had, in the past three years. His knowledge about fighting tactics and being an Auror is second to none. He has lived through the most evil times, and has survived as a constant reminder to society what can happen when it becomes too lazy. He embodies much of the 'never say die' attitude that I see flashes of every so often in Harry, and like to think that I possess as well.

Suddenly, the fire flames up and out comes my mum, looking as poised as ever, and my dad, as clumsy as ever falling flat on his face. Helping him up, I give both of them a long embrace, in which I can feel silent tears coming out of my mum's eyes.

"I was so worried about you in those final days Nymphadora," my mother says, a slight hitch to her voice. For once, I don't complain about her using my full name, as even if I wanted to, I couldn't quite speak at that moment.

"Come now Andromeda, Nymphadora," my father says, leading us away from the fireplace, "We're blocking the fireplace."

As I look at my parents, and reflect upon my conversation with Susan, I can't help but think that I shouldn't be worrying about trying to live up to the 'standard' set by those who have come before me in my family. For right now, I feel pretty content with where I am, and nothing that anyone can say, or do, will be able to change that about me.

Nymphadora Tonks is going to set the world on fire.


	3. Third Degree Heritage, Pt II

•Third Degree - Heritage, Pt. II •

I always thought I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I always wanted to help people, but I never was much of a person to be right out on the forefront, instead I was always much more of a background person. The Sorting Hat even agreed, saying I would do great things by not always being out front. Then I noticed that I was about to graduate from Hogwarts. Those plans were shot to hell.

I don't know why, but I suddenly decided that for whatever reason, I would not be living up to my family name if I became just a Healer. Now, mind you, I have a passion for healing, but is it something that I want to be doing my entire life? I'm sure I could handle it for a while, but what if I got bored with it? For the past eighteen years of my life I have been used to a pretty hectic pace, first due to the life of my Auntie, and then with my studies at school, and then my role in the DA, and then the Order of the Phoenix.

Now my Auntie is the Minister of Magic, and I am starting to doubt if I even deserve to be where I am. Is the only reason I'm here is because Auntie is the Minister, or have I played any role in this myself? I look up at Harry, who is currently probably stewing in his thoughts, and know for a fact that he thinks I am here because of my own doings, but still I am not convinced. I really should go and get him in a few minutes, as it isn't good to let someone stew in their own thoughts for to long, but a few minutes alone surely won't hurt him. He needs 'his space' every so often. I also need to check to see if Auntie is here yet.

As I walk past the refreshment table I notice Hermione is sitting by herself in the corner. I find this most typical of her, as for all her knowledge of spells, her experience of custom and culture of the wizarding world is something that will always be a problem for her until she realizes she needs to 'loosen' up a bit more. This girl has the best opportunity of any witch in recent history to more closely connect the muggle and wizarding worlds, and I can't help but feel a combination of anger and sadness at her for all but wasting this opportunity by shielding herself with her books just so she doesn't experience failure. I count Hermione as one of my good friends, because if it wasn't for her than Harry would have fallen apart. She is his anchor, the one main constant in his life. But I also fear that she is letting opportunities slip away because she is so scared of failure. If she would just open herself a bit more, she could become one of the most celebrated witches that have ever lived...I can only hope she realizes soon what she is doing to herself.

I notice Mad-Eye Moody walking over to Professor Dumbledore. Mad-Eye certainly has always been a large topic of conversation in the Bones' house, even more so for his relationship with my Uncle and Grandparents. Moody reminds me greatly of those paintings by that one muggle Picasso. Not just because of the way his face looks, oh no, not at all. It's just how complex the man is. He is so dedicated to never letting evil triumph over good, that he has undergone and experienced so much in order to better the wizarding world, yet in the end no one seems to understand why he is the way he is. There's a reason that he's scared and disfigured, why he can't experience a single waking moment without feeling as if someone is coming up behind him. That reason is because he sacrificed his life in order to ensure that everyone around him could experience a normal life. His disfigurements and sacrifices serve as a reminder to everyone else how good they are, and that there must always be someone who ensures the safety, for if their wasn't, we would all end up like Mad-Eye.

And I'm going to end up like Mad-Eye if I do not find out what I want to do with my life sometime soon. My Auntie will personally see to it that I can't see straight for a week if I walk up to her and say, calm as a bee, "Oh, lovely weather isn't it? By the way I'm dropping out of the Healer Apprenticeship. Even think of going on a vacation to muggle America?" Yeah, if I did that my last name would certainly be appropriate due to the pile I'd soon become.

As I approach the fireplace, I notice a woman with long, flowing pink hair standing in front of it, observing Harry. The pink hair reminds me of a story Harry told me once, of the first time he met his 'personal bodyguards.' In particular he told me of a woman that became much like the older sister he never had, a Nymphadora...

"Tonks, right?" I ask her, hoping that I have the name right. This woman seems to be one that just screams 'position of power' and I do not want to trifle with that.

"Correctumundo," she replies, before giving me an odd look, causing me to feel slightly self-conscious, "I'm sorry, but I just can't place your face with a name..."

"Susan Bones," I reply, holding out my hand, as I see a whole myriad of thoughts going through the woman's head, before she responds with a slight amount of trepidation.

"You're Madame Bones' niece aren't you?" Tonks asks. I have to suppress a sigh before I answer. Am I always going to be just Madame Bones' niece, or am I ever going to be Madame Susan?

"Yes, she's my Auntie," I state, giving a smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes, "In fact; she should be getting here any moment now. That's, um, why I came over to the fireplace."

"Same here," Tonks says with what I assume is a disarming smile; it works, but just barely. I still can't help but feel in awe of the confidence this woman exudes, "I'm just waiting for my dear old mum and dad to get here."

We stand silent for a moment, but the silence in only vocal from my corner. My head is swimming with ten thousand thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, Merlin, this is my chance! A woman that exudes this much confidence must have known what she was doing from an early age! Maybe she can give me some-

"When you left Hogwarts did you immediately know what you wanted to do?" I blurt out, then stop, feeling totally embarrassed.

This doesn't seem to affect Tonks, who just stands thinking for a moment before replying, "Well, I always had wanted to be an Auror, but I wasn't entirely sure until I started 'boot camp' for the program some three months after I graduated, so I guess you could say that I didn't know immediately what I wanted to do for sure. Why do you ask?"

"I guess, well, with my Aunt being the new Minister, and the stories I've heard my entire life about how 'great' my family has been in fighting the Dark Lord," I pause for a quick breath, this really is my chance! "Well, I feel as if there is no way that I will ever be able to measure up to what's come before me."

I instantly regret what I say. Way to go Susan! Just when you think that you don't belong among these people, you go and prove it for the entire world to see. If this isn't sign enough, the greatest wizard before Harry walks past you as you say this. Just great, just great. just-

"Susan, I must say," Tonks starts, and I can almost feel the rebuff that is coming, "I have been having much of the same thoughts lately. My family has included Headmasters of Hogwarts, and all sorts of other important people, and what am I? Nothing but an Auror who wouldn't even be worth her space if she couldn't change her appearance at will, and even that is barely enough reason."

Are you KIDDING me? This woman who exudes so much confidence and poise...is worried about feeling lost in the history of her family as well? And she thinks she's NOTHING but an AUROR? Maybe I'm not as messed up as I have led myself to believe...

"Well, I don't know much about the Auror program," I begin, and I really do not know much, but misery loves company, doesn't it? "But from what my Auntie has told me, they only accept the best of the best to be in their program. So you obviously have to be a really good witch Tonks! You're a Metamorphmagus too, right? That makes you extra special then! You shouldn't be worrying at all! Auror's are some of the most well regarded group of people in the world! The fact that you are one should be enough to let anyone know that you are as good as, if not better, than those who came before you in your family!"

Tonks gives me a smile, and I can tell that while she's not totally convinced she has started to believe that she is worth more than she leads herself to be. Now only if I can believe that about myself. Not likely at this point.

"What about you Susan?" Tonks asks, interrupting my thoughts, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"I don't really know," I respond after a moment of thinking, this has been the one question that has been weighing heavily on my mind, "I am thinking about becoming a healer, but I'm not to sure if I would be able to handle that. After that, I don't know what else I could possibly do? I've spent the past two years of Hogwarts getting prepared to become a Healer, could I possibly do anything else?"

"Susan, I felt the same way when I left Hogwarts," she responds, and then gives me the single greatest piece of advice that I have ever received in my entire life, "You don't know until you actually start with any profession, so don't worry to hard about that. Besides, you need to be a highly skilled in many areas of magic to even get accepted into any Healing programs, so you are no doubt a very proficient witch, so you have nothing to worry about."

I start to give a smile as she continues on, "Besides, you seem to have already found someone that can help you out in any pursuit that you go into. What else can you hope for?"

Without immediately answering, I turn around and stare at Harry, who's deep in thought with Dumbledore...the two greatest wizards of modern history talking. My future talking with my worlds past...I suddenly have an epiphany. I do not need to worry about what I might be remembered for, I need to worry about doing what's right here, and right now. I need now more than ever to talk to Harry, "That's true...would you mind if you could watch for my Auntie for me?"

"Sure, I'm going to be waiting here anyway," she responds with a wink, "Go and talk to Harry."

"Thanks," I say with a small smile, and start to walk over to a living, breathing savior. Oh Harry, you may not want to acknowledge what you are, but you are the greatest wizard alive right now not only because of your magical prowess, of which you certainly possess in excess, but also in just the hope you have, and will give to, people. Including me. As I pass by what is undoubtedly the past, I can't help but smile as I approach the future, my future.

There will not be a tapestry long enough to cover what I plan to do.


	4. Fourth Degree Propositional Knowledge

•Fourth Degree - Propositional Knowledge•

Knowledge is my prop.

Everything that defines me is something that I have read in a book...every belief that I hold is something that I've read in a book. I've always thought that the world was ruled by absolutes, that after reading these books that there was no way that people could not agree with what I said. After all, I'd read it in a book, which gave me knowledge. Knowledge is power.

What did I know?

Voldemort's rise destroyed everything that I knew, everything that I held to be absolute. I thought that there was to be one clear cut, easy solution to his problem. I thought it was silly how the wizarding world took so long to stop him the first time. After all, the information that was needed to defeat him was all in these books. Couldn't they see this? He was a psychopathic killer, therefore he would appeal to certain groups, but all they had to be told was that what he was doing was wrong? Didn't they?

Didn't they?

Obviously I was wrong; the scars I know possess on my body now tell me so. See, I have always neglected one main thing in my quest for knowledge. I have always neglected to apply my studies. You would think that someone that was as knowledgeable as me would certainly do great in applying what I learned to real life? Well, I never have been. Mainly because I never try. I remember way back when I still thought I was nothing but a muggle (of course I didn't even know what a muggle was back then), I had to give a presentation in science class based on the lesson we had been learning. I remember spending the entire weekend preparing it, getting ready to present it. I was always being told how smart I was, here was my first real chance to show how smart I was...and I choked up when I got up in front of everyone. Not only did I flounder, but all the information that I had prepared held little relevance to what we had to present.

I was never so embarrassed.

Ever since that day, I've taken great pains to not have to give presentations about subjects unless they are confined into a school setting. I've always done that much better on the Theory end of the spectrum, then on the Practical end of the spectrum. Look at my OWLs. Perfect scores on all of my Theory tests. Average or just barely Exceeds Expectations on my Practical tests. Of course, I never let any of my friends know this, for after all there was little reason to. I had still managed to score high enough thanks to my Theory that I still got into all of my NEWT classes, and I still knew everything they had an answer to. Didn't I?

My boggart is failure.

Starting in my sixth year I started to realize that the NEWTs were heavily based on practical knowledge of the subject. Something I never knew anything about. Starting in my sixth year my world started to unravel. The world around me was in upheaval, and for once, my books offered me little comfort. What did it matter if I could tell you the difference between the toenail of a three year old goat and one that was three years and three months? Could I actually _use_ that information? There are fifteen different variations of the simple pain curse. Could I actually demonstrate them? Possibly, but only if you were standing still and not attacking me. Could I really be of any use? Could I really justify my countless trips to the library when people like Ron and Harry loafed in the common room, or played that silly game of Quidditch?

No.

For as the year progressed I started to see how Ron and Harry, and the countless others, did it. They spent time getting a gist of the subject, and then they went and used it in real life scenarios. They practiced dueling with it, they used it every opportunity that they had, they didn't read books till three in the morning. But I thought they perhaps they were special, that perhaps they were aberrations to the set code, the code that books had taught me a long time ago. They had to be naturally inclined to do magic, that was all! Nothing more, nothing less.

Dumbledore proved me wrong.

I still remember that meeting as well as any other as I see him talking to Professor Moody at this God-forsaken party. I was called into his office alone, I thought perhaps to commend me on the report that I wrote for him about Voldemort's psychological tendencies, and how that could be used to help predict what he was doing, what his motives were, and how to defeat him. Then he told me that while he appreciated my effort, I was totally wrong. None of my research applied to Voldemort, mainly because I'd never met him. But Professor, it says right here in this book that - Sorry Miss Granger, but I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that isn't Tom's driving force. But Professor right here it says - Once again, Miss Granger, you can't know. You haven't been out in the field.

So I tried.

I tried reaching Voldemort one day when I accompanied the Order of the Phoenix to on a mission, mainly because of my immense knowledge of defense spells. I would know what to cast in certain situations. Or so they hoped. I actually got face to face to Voldemort. Oh no, nobody knows this, for I never told them, for it was the day that my world fell apart. I remember being face to face with him, but feeling no fear, for as I soon as I told Tom that I didn't live in his fantasy world, and that he had to confront his demons, he would snap out of it and then the whole world would be safe.

I learned why Harry has a ritualistic scar on his arm.

Not only did Voldemort laugh at the silly girl, he told me I was so ill-informed, and as such not a threat to his power, that he wasn't going to kill me. He was going to send me straight back to Dumbledore, which he did. Not ever Dumbledore knows how I came to appear next to him that day, for I never told anyone. After all, it was the day I learned that everything that I had spent years secluding myself with was wrong-

"Why are you sitting over here out of the way lass?" came the distinctive voice of someone I would never have the opportunity of ever forgetting.

I turned my head and saw Professor Moody standing in front of me, and focusing on me with both of his eyes. Something he _never_ did. I struggled for a response before finally, for the first time in my life giving the whole truth, "I don't deserve to be with the rest of them."

"Why's that?"

"I never did anything that could help any of them, I only hindered them."

"Why do you say that? You're the smartest witch of your generation if I do say so myself."

"Smartest? Not even close Professor. I may be the most knowledgeable, but I'm no where near the smartest."

Moody lets out a deep breath, and as I turn to look at his disfigured face, he says something I never thought I'd hear, "So you finally figured it out."

My mouth hangs open in shock, "We've been worried about you Miss Granger. That is, the whole Order has been worried about you. We thought that you were unable to see the difference."

"You discussed me like that?" I answer back, with a bit of scandal in my voice. How dare they discuss me like that? What gives them the right-?

"Harry was the one that brought it up at one meeting. How he was worried you would never know the success you deserve because you didn't know how to apply your knowledge," Moody says in another statement that shocks me. HARRY of all people was this perceptive? When did this happen? But Moody goes on, "Albus then thought it was best if we let you figure this out for yourself, because only then would we be able to help you."

"Well, as you can see, I've figured it out, so why don't you help me now?" I saw with a touch of bitterness in my voice. Moody doesn't say anything for a moment as we observe Harry and Professor Dumbledore deep in conversation.

"Miss Granger, I want you to look at my face," I hear Moody say, breaking the silence. Looking at his face, I see the scar from all his battles that I have read about. After a moment, he goes on, "I want you to remember this face. This is the face of lost chances."

I take a moment to take this in as I see Susan Bones approaching where Harry is, and Dumbledore leaving Harry.

"What do you mean, 'lost chances'?"

"If you do not remember to seize your opportunities as they are present to you, you will one day resemble this face. I never took the opportunities to lead a life that wasn't devoid of almost all human emotion, and look how I turned out. Don't end up like me lassie."

I stand silent as he walks up to the table in which the pictures of the war dead are displayed. Right next to Harry and Susan. Oh, Susan, you don't realize how lucky you have it. You have the greatest wizard in the world, and he would do anything for you. I don't have anything; I long ago gave up on any hope that I would ever have what I wanted. I choose to stand by him and try to help him grow with my knowledge, and then hoped that by showing him all that I knew, he would like me for it. And he walked right into your arms.

Oh Harry, you're the greatest wizard in the world, and I know that you care about me a great deal. Why couldn't you give me a chance?

My thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of the Weasleys in the fireplace. Curiously as soon as Ron arrives, he looks around as if looking for someone. Apparently he doesn't find the person as for when he stops scanning the room, his shoulders slump and he goes to walk out of the room. Apparently he didn't see me, for I knew he would love to talk to me. We've always been great friends, but I can see how he couldn't see me, as I've secluded myself so.

_"I want you to remember this face. This is the face of lost chances."_

Suddenly Moody's words stir up in me, and it makes me realize, this is a chance. For what, I don't know. But what's the worst that can happen? I'll fail?

I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, my boggart after tonight is no longer going to be failure.


	5. Fifth Degree My Plague

•Fifth Degree - My Plague •

So you finally did it son. You finally brought a new dawn to the wizarding world. If it wouldn't be to out of character for me, I would give you a round of applause. I suppose I instead will just settle for being the one that read you the official announcement of your Order of Merlin, First Class. Perhaps one day, after you have been an Auror for a few years, we can trade stories on what it's like being in the field. You've certainly earned that respect in my heart, something that precious few even believe that I have.

Albus I know, for one, believes that I have a heart. Has it really been this many years my old pal? All those years of sacrifice, putting things off, never actually going back to them. I can remember when I first met you; right after you came back to Hogwarts after your defeated Grindewald. You took me under your wing, showed me everything that you knew, for you truly thought that I was going to be the one that was going to take your place.

But that was not to be, no, it was not to be. I was not the right person, for you see, I made to many sacrifices. I didn't know when to stop; I didn't know how to temper myself. All my scars and disfigurations prove it. Every morning when I wake up and have to use a spell to get my legs moving because the muscles have atrophied over night I am reminded of all of my sacrifices I have made just so I can see this world as a better place.

It was something that had to be done, who else would have done it? Who else would have been _stupid_ enough to have done it? I gave up so much because I thought it would be worth it in the end. In the end I would have something to show for all my sacrifices, it would all be worth it. I would be able to settle into a peaceful retirement because my years of giving up my life would have made a difference.

For close to seventeen years I believed that those sacrifices didn't make a difference. Excuse me, I wasn't being completely honest. For close to seventeen years, my blood, sweat, and tears were NOT worth it. I can tell you in fact the exact moment when I realized this, for the words are going too burned into my skull, until my dieing day. I can remember the day as clearly as I can remember yesterday. I had just gone on my first mission since I had lost my eye to that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. We had been trying to secure a runaway hippogriff when, still not being used to my new eye, I missed the hippogriff breaking free and the thing bit off the lower half of my leg. The next day, my face is on the cover of the Daily Prophet with the headline, '_Mad-Eye Moody: Finally Lost It?'_ You try falling asleep knowing that the world only cares about your downfall and how you screwed up a mission for the first time in your over thirty year career.

It was after that day I just truly became totally detached from my work, but I remained as paranoid as ever. For I couldn't let anything catch me by surprise again, I couldn't. Every time I made one single mistake, my legacy once again became ruined just a little bit more. People forgot about my blood, my sweat, my tears, and everything else that I had given up so that they would have.

I soon just decided that it would be easier to become the person that the newspaper said I was, for I lost the passion to fight it anymore. I became "Mad-Eye Moody." Not "Alastor Moody, Order of Merlin, First, Second, and Third Class." And I felt this way for a long time, for after all why shouldn't I? There wasn't any point in trying to be any different, the world wouldn't care. So you have to excuse me for sounding slightly bitter, but when you tear open your body and then your soul for the world, and all it does is piss on your memory, you tend to become slightly bitter.

Then a green eyed, messy haired boy came along. Never having once heard of me, he was doing what I thought I had been instilling in people. He had a sense of making sure the world was safe, even if it didn't seem like it was his problem, or even if it was the hard thing to do. This boy, I soon realized, was a lot like a younger version of me. He had a set of morals that he had developed himself, he fought the good, not always popular, fight, and he was dedicated to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Soon enough, it became clear to me that this boy was being groomed by Albus, just as I was, to be the one that took his place.

The last few years, Harry, you have shown why you are the one that is taking up Dumbledore's mantle, and why I never once had a chance. For while I dedicated myself to ridding the world of evil, and fighting the fight, I never once stood back and enjoyed some of life's simple pleasures. I never truly let myself _ have_ a life. It wasn't necessary, if the Auror's wanted me to have a life, they would have issued me one when I joined up. But you proved that it is. By fighting to maintain a life on top of all the other fighting, you became much more than a hero; you became a legend, and idol, an icon. Someone that everyone looked up to with respect. That's when I realized that I had it all wrong, you don't get people to remember you or your lessons no matter who many teeth you loose, how many ears, how many legs. You get your legacy remembered by also showing that you can live a normal life while still fighting the fight.

I hope I've instilled that lesson into young Tonks, who certainly is one of the best Auror's to come along in years. She's young, she's energetic, and most of all, she's got brass. She knows how to give people a piece of her mind, without seeming out of place, or insubordinate at all. Through the past two year in which I've worked many missions with her, she's become a lot like the daughter that I never had. Which is once again one of the sacrifices that I made so that this world would be a better place, and like I've said, for many years I thought that my sacrifices were not worth it.

Walking up to Albus, I notice that the man is deep in thought, and has what many have deemed the 'thousand mile stare.' I, personally, prefer to call it the 'thinking one thousand things at once stare.'

"Are you okay Albus?" I say to my oldest, in both senses of the word, friend.

"Just contemplating what the future holds for some of the young birds present here Alastor," Dumbledore responds, and I can't help but agree. Although a certain few I worry about....

"Aye, these kids definitely have their heads screwed on straight," I state instead, and then land both of my eyes upon my reason for losing all my bitterness, "Some even have the ability to be the next Albus Dumbledore, I say."

"Not the next Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asks with that damned twinkle in his eye. My friend, for everything that you know, human emotion is still not your strong suit. I think you can tell this old boy by the twisted expression that appears on my face.

"God help whoever turns into the next me Albus," I state, wholeheartedly. As I say this, I notice something that has been troubling us for some time now, and since the new dawn is officially rising in the wizarding world, I think now is as good of time as any to fix this. Without even bothering to bid adieu to Albus, I stalk over to the girl that has sectioned herself off from the rest of the world.

"Why are you sitting over here out of the way lass?" I ask Miss Granger, clearly startling her out of her thoughts.

She takes a few moments before giving me an answer that I instantly start to feel her barriers coming down with, "I don't deserve to be with the rest of them."

"Why's that?" I respond, deciding to give voice to a question that many would leave unasked. I'm going to help this girl whether she wants help or not, because I'm not seeing another person end up with the life I have. Albus you tricky old bastard...

"I never did anything that could help any of them, I only hindered them." For all the brains that this girl possesses, she sure can have a head full of troll clubs at times. Reminds me greatly of a person I'm very intimate with.

"Why do you say that? You're the smartest witch of your generation if I do say so myself," I respond, throwing out the bait. If she answers this...

"Smartest? Not even close Professor. I may be the most knowledgeable, but I'm no where near the smartest."

To say I'm shocked that this conversation is going a lot better than expected would be an error of the tongue, although it doesn't necessarily surprise me, "So you finally figured it out."

Her mouth hangs open in shock as I continue on, starting to let her in on a little secret that she probably won't agree with, "We've been worried about you Miss Granger. That is, the whole Order has been worried about you. We thought that you were unable to see the difference."

"You discussed me like that?" she replies, not even trying to hide the scandal that laces her voice. Yes Miss Granger, we discussed many things that would make your naive little head spin.

"Harry was the one that brought it up at one meeting. How he was worried you would never know the success you deserve because you didn't know how to apply your knowledge," I say to her, clearly giving her a slight shock. Yes, Miss Granger, Harry is probably the greatest person you'll ever know, "Albus then thought it was best if we let you figure this out for yourself, because only then would we be able to help you."

"Well, as you can see, I've figured it out, so why don't you help me now?" I almost wince at the bitterness in her voice. I take my time formulating a response, giving a look to Harry and Albus, who are currently having their own serious discussion. Well, if I'm going to say that I ever made a difference, why don't I take the approach that seemed at one time to work?

"Miss Granger, I want you to look at my face," I say, really letting her study my face. Not just the scars, but the emotion hidden under them too, for I want her never to forget this, "I want you to remember this face. This is the face of lost chances."

In a way, trying to help her is almost helping me. I'm finally coming to terms with what I did, and if I can change just one persons life with my experiences, I feel like I quite possibly am a better person.

"What do you mean, 'lost chances'?"

"If you do not remember to seize your opportunities as they are present to you, you will one day resemble this face. I never took the opportunities to lead a life that wasn't devoid of almost all human emotion, and look how I turned out. Don't end up like me lassie."

I walk away, not waiting for a response. The ball is in her court now, there isn't much else I can say or do. As I walk past Harry and Susan to look at the paintings of all who paid the greatest price for bettering the wizarding world, I notice that Harry seems to look more upbeat, and have a certain...look about him that only one other person I know of has. So Albus, you finally did it eh?

Well so did I, my boy. I finally made my sacrifices feel worth it.


	6. Sixth Degree Hurt

•Sixth Degree - Hurt •  
•_ "I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel pain" Trent Reznor, as sung by Johnny Cash _•

Oh, Sirius, I finally did it. I finally beat that bastard. I beat him with my bear hands. I tried to let all my anger out on him. That didn't work. I could only beat him with love. Love for you. Love for Mum. Love for Dad. Love for every single person that has ever been lost to me because they simply care about me.

Oh, sorry, almost blew up your painting. I guess I have finally become what I needed to become in order to beat him. An emotionless void. For if I have any emotions whatsoever, something stands a great chance of blowing up. I guess that's what I have to reap for increasing my magical power so quickly without putting any temper on it.

Wait; there are still a few emotions that I can have: happiness and love. Ironic isn't it? The two emotions that I feel as if I can no longer feel, and they are the ones that I am allowed to feel. This world...God Sirius, I don't know if I can do this any longer. Voldemort is still gone, and I still feel his weight crushing down on my shoulders. The others have been trying to help, you would be proud of Tonks. She really has served as a great inspiration, and is really great about making sure I don't go to far one way or the other, keeping me level. I know she thinks of me like the younger brother she never had, and I agree, she is like the sister I never had.

All because of Voldemort.

That man screwed up my life so badly Sirius. Not just mine, but everyone involved in it. I wish I could say that I used this as a so called 'learning experience,' but what can I learn from it? Never to love, because it will just bring you pain in the end? Yes, I can hear your voice right now, so you can stop it. I'm starting to sound a lot like Moody. That man is the face of every single person that has suffered for the wizarding world, and for so many years they just ignored his legacy, didn't even realize what he was doing for them. Simply because he refused to feel emotions. It's necessary if you want to be as effective as he was...but at what price? I know he doesn't want me to end up like him, but what choice do I have at this point?

I can't keep going on like I am right now for the rest of eternity. Susan has certainly helped me a lot. She...I don't know how to describe her without saying that she's my own personal savior. In those final weeks before my final confrontation with the devil incarnate, she helped make sure I didn't collapse under the strain. I don't know why she doubts herself; she is one of the single most well rounded people that I've ever met. She's well versed in both the magical and muggle world's cultures, and has an understanding for magic itself that I envy. She's everything that I once hoped Hermione could be. Hermione has been my anchor since we became friends. The one true constant that was in this world. Hermione though...she has some problems that she needs some help with. She doesn't seem to know that just because you know how to do something, doesn't exactly mean you _can_ do it. She's also incredibly naive, but I digress. I worry greatly about her, because she could really do great things in this world.

Looking over at your picture Sirius, I can't help but think of the end of my third year, when I first truly met you. The first time I truly felt that I could possibly have a home. Now...now I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm going into Auror training in a few months, graduated rate of course, seeing I did defeat that bastard. But from there? I don't know...I don't even know who I am anymore. Voldemort, as strange as it sounds, was my life. He made me live, to defeat him. What do I do now? God dammit Sirius, I wish you were hear right now. What am I to become?

"How are you feeling child?" Dumbledore doesn't exactly startle me any more with his appearance. With my magical training, I can tell you right now that Seamus is trying to sneak firewhiskey into the party...and he hasn't left his house yet. Yeah, another great side effect from that magical overload. God help me Sirius...

"Every day goes by, and I still think of him everyday," I tell him, being entirely truthful. I've found that it's easier to work with the man if you don't leave things out, "Some days are okay, while other days are pretty effing far from okay."

He doesn't respond, as he feels that I want to go on. He's right, "I know that I should be happy that I finally got rid of Voldemort, and that the wizarding world can go back to some semblance of normalcy."

I take a breath, still not facing the man. I don't think I could at this point, "But I can't help but think of the price that has been extolled for this peace. I know it seems selfish, but I can't help but think of why I had to be the one to grow up without parents, had to see some of my best friends die around me, and have to be the one that defeats the greatest evil."

Dumbledore places his arm around my shoulders, and while it is a comforting gesture, something that makes it seem like he is accepting me, I still can't face him. What right do I have?

"Harry, I once had a friend that met the love of his life at the age of nineteen," Dumbledore begins to say in a tone of voice that signifies that I should listen very carefully to this story, "They were married, and had five lovely children. For over fifty years they were happily married and one evening the whole family, including all of the grandchildren were to have dinner at his home. Even though it was such a dark time to be living in with the threat of Grindewald hanging over every wizard's and witch's head. On his way home...he was a bit delayed due to matter concerning work. When he got home he...well..."

Now I'm looking at him. He's pinching the bridge of his nose. You're not talking about a friend here are you Professor?

"What happened Professor?" I ask with, I admit, a touch of fear in my voice. This seems to be a very touchy subject.

"He found...he found that his house had been caught in the fire bombings of the Nazis, and his wife and all of his grandchildren had been killed," the tears are threatening to come out. I never knew this about you before Professor, "In the end, even though he was working very openly against Grindewald, it wasn't him or his evil followers...it was an evil muggle. For months he wandered around aimlessly, wondering if it was even worth continuing to fight Grindewald because in the end what would it matter? He would have to pay a price either way...then he realized that of all the people that should have a reason to stand up against evil, he was the one who had the most reason too."

He takes a small pause, as if what he is saying is too difficult for him to continue. I decide to try to prompt him; I _need_ to know what happened, "What happened to you-er...your friend, sir?"

"He fought back, and eventually conquered his demons, and did all he could to help stop evil until the day came along in which he was sure he wasn't needed anymore," he says with a sigh. Dumbledore...he lost his entire family to that fire and he still went fought. Until...wait. What?

"What do you mean sir?" I ask.

"What I mean Harry is that I finally feel as if I can step back for there is finally someone who can truly continue fighting the good fight with as much passion, and for the right reasons, as I feel that I had," he tells me looking right in my eyes, his sign for totally trusting me. Is he really doing what I think he is? The smile on his face seems to indicate...

"I...see, sir," I reply, offering a similar smile. Now I understand why the man has that twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, now, Harry, you've certainly earned the right to call me by my name," he says with a slight laugh, "Use it son."

"Of course Albus," I reply, when I suddenly think of something that Albus once said...about a fate worse than death. Grabbing his hand before he walks away, he turns to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Sir, you once told Tom that there are things worse in life than death...I think I finally realized what you were talking about," I look down for a moment, before looking back up, with a twinkle in my eye I'm sure, "Thank you for sharing that with me...it has helped me in more ways than you can possibly know."

"Of course my boy," he says with a smile on his face, passing by Susan on his way. I just look after Albus with a quirky smile on my face before looking at Susan, who is looking at me with an odd look on her face.

"What?" I ask, turning my head to the side slightly.

"You just seem...different somehow," she says, thinking, "A lot like...Dumbledore."

"I guess I feel a lot like him now," I reply as Moody walks past us to survey the paintings of the war dead. Wrapping my arm around Susan's waist, I turn back to look at Sirius' painting, "Sirius, I don't think I've ever formally introduced you to this girl right here. Sirius, this is Susan Bones, one of the best witches on the face of the earth, who is one day going to change the world."

"Harry," Susan says with a slightly scolding, slightly laughing tone. I laugh too, turning around to see the Weasley's coming out of the fireplace. I give Ron a nod, before he looks around the room, and seemingly not being able to find who he was looking for, starts to walk through the door. When he does this, I see Hermione for the first time this evening, coming out of the corner and walking after Ron.

"Do you think she finally figured it out?" Susan asks me, harking back to a discussion we had once about Hermione.

"I sure hope she did Potter, Bones," comes the voice of Moody, acknowledging us, and then patting me on the back, "Let me know when you have a free night Potter. There are some things I want to show you."

"Of course sir," I say, then turning back to Susan I ask, "Is your Auntie here yet?"

"No, not yet," she says with a certain amount of a downcast tone in her voice.

"Let's go wait then," I reply, and we both start walking over to the fireplace, the whole time with Susan giving me odd looks.

"What?" I ask, with a small laugh, "Is there something on my face?"

"I don't know...wait," she says, looking into my eyes, "There's a certain twinkle in your eyes that I don't think I've ever seen."

"I guess there is," I reply with a small grin, before scanning the room for Albus, who apparently has already left.

Now I understand.


End file.
